just a little bit pregnant!
by smartass.under.the.mountain
Summary: Kili's wife can't get over the fact that she's a pregent .Pure fluff, minor anxiety (ha! accidental pun)


"He's a little busy, Y/N."

"I don't care."

"He's meeting with–"

"Has thateverstopped me before?

"…No."

You gave Dwalin a look and waited, crossing your arms tightly. This would not wait. Thiscouldnot wait.

"Iwillfight you," you growled, "You must know."

He stared you down, bemused, then chuckled before he moved to to the side. You brushed past him to fling the heavy door open and stomp into the room – one of the many meeting rooms in the mountain – where kili sat at a long table with thorin, fili and the heads of the mining guild and a select few council members over an assortment of papers.

"Y/N," Thorin's face broke into a smile at your entrance, then faltered at your serious look. He rose to his feet. "What has happened? Dwalin?"

"I don't know, she just shoved her way in and–"

"I'm pregnant,"you announced with gravity, a dramatic proclamation if there ever was one, and the room fell silent. Several long, awkward moments passed and Fili coughed once. thorin shot an amused look at Kili.

kili finally spoke, looking at you strangely and blinking perhaps a bit too much, "…I know."

"No,Kili , I don't think you understand."

"I believe I do, yes."

"I'm pregnant."

"Yes."

"I am," you took a breath and said the last word at length, each consonant emphasized to pierce his stubborn ears, "pregnant."

Kili sighed and looked down at the many papers scattered upon the table. The unfinished plans to excavate the diamond mines, you vaguely noticed. The task would be arduous, given the extent of the damage. Few tunnels remained, and those that did were structurally unsound, making it difficult to formulate a reasonable approach, at least one that wouldn't sacrifice a handful of miners in the process. As such, the mine had pulled a great deal of Thorin's attention and led to many solitary meals and nights spent alone until he joined you long after you'd taken your rest.

"Would you excuse us?" he sighed, eyes still on the papers before him. The others bowed lightly, taking their leave in a quick, respectful fashion, though one council member dared to shoot you an annoyed look as he passed. Thorin, however, smiled at you, pulling Fili with him before he closing the heavy door shut behind them both. Kili's eyes finally rose to meet yours and they were tired, but soft and affectionate.

You took this moment to regain your ground, drawing yourself up to your full height, kee, I'm–"

"Oh, are you pregnant?" his tone was light, teasing.

"kili."

"I did not realize."

"Kili."

"Why did you not tell me?" his face went wide with shock.

"Stop."

"Mahal be praised!" he proclaimed, arms aloft, voice resonant and head held high, "A child!"

"Oh my goodness."

"To be blessed so!" he raised his volume to what he used in the grant meeting halls as he approached, then fell to his knees before you, "I cannot be more thankful for this gift! I am truly unworthy of such a grand–"

"That's enough, you," you smiled down at him, taking his cheek in hand. He leaned into the touch and grinned.

"I did not think you would be more surprised than I," he said, his hands pressed to your swollen stomach affectionately. As you gazed down at your husband, you recalled the day you'dactuallybroken the news, several months earlier Thorin had nearly declared a holiday – entirely unnecessary, you'd interjected – storming about making extravagant plans for a nursery and toys and naming ceremonies and announcements until the entire situation seemed to catch up with him. He fell dumb and sat to hold you, grinning like a fool for the rest of the day. It was one of the few days he'd utterly abandoned his post and left it to the others.

You, on the other hand, guiltily withheld the news for far longer than was comfortable. It was so new, so unlike you, so permanent and frankly, terrifying. You'd always said you never wanted children, laughing as you went on adventure after adventure, flitting here and there without obligation or ties. And suddenly you were needed by more than one someone, one of whom was growing within you. You'd franklymournedthe news, though you'd never tell a soul, panicking at the budding life you contained. That is, until you saw kili's face. Love, shock, hope; all written across his face like ink on parchment as you finally broke to tell him. And you'd wept together, laughing and celebratingwhat you'd made together. It all suddenly made sense.

…But didn't really stop you from staring at your growing stomach in a combination of shock and terror every so often. Especially when left alone.

"I'm… simply still amazed."

"As am I, love," he turned to kiss your hand, then rose from the ground and took your hands in his, "Every morning I wake and see you, Amralime, carrying our family, our future, our child and I can scarcely breathe. I cannotfathomyour strength or how very lucky I am to have found you. I know I have not been very attentive as of late, and for that I am deeply, deeply ashamed. I do not want any moment of our child's life or our life together to be one of neglect. You must know that every day I thank Mahal that out of all in this world, you've chosen to spend your life with me, withus."

"That's not fair," you choked out through sudden happy tears, "I'mpregnant."

"Am I not allowed to sing your praises anymore?"

"No, not when it makes mecry."

"…Love, it's always made you cry."

"Be quiet."

He chuckled and pulled you into an embrace, your stomach squeezed between you both.

"There's adwarfinside me," you said quietly, amazed, head pressed to your husband's chest.

"Yes, and I believe a dwarf inside you was to blame."

"Kili!"

He laughed, "Y/N, are you not happy?"

"Of course I'm happy! Just…," you trailed off, wondering at the body that you could once claim entirely as your own, "Justpregnant."

"Y/N, you areyou. Pregnant or not, I adore you."

"You great sop."

"Yes, entirely."

You sighed, then pulled out of the embrace, "I should let you get back to your meeting."

"No, no. A break islongoverdue. I believe I need to cease being a fool and spend some time with my verypregnant wife," he mimicked your emphasis, smiling teasingly.

"See, now I feel silly for being so dramatic."

"You're allowed. Youarepregnant, after all."

"Oh, shush."


End file.
